Miscellaneous unorganized material/KLKN
http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KLKN&action=edit&section=1 edit History Channel 8 was originally licensed to Albion, Nebraska, and began broadcasting in December 1964, as KHQL-TV, a satellite of KHOL-TV (now KHGI-TV) and the Nebraska Television Network (NTV). The station served as the ABC affiliate for much of the Nebraska side of the Sioux City market. In 1973, the call letters were later changed to KCNA-TV (representing the major area towns, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Columbus,_Nebraska C'olumbus], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Norfolk,_Nebraska '''N'orfolk], and 'A'lbion. The station was spun off from NTV in 1983 to become independent station '''KBGT-TV (Big 8—named for the Big Eight Conference, of which the Nebraska Cornhuskers was a member). In 1987, the station was sold to Citadel Communications and became KCAN, a satellite of Sioux City ABC affiliate KCAU-TV. In the spring of 1996, Citadel moved the license to Lincoln, and changed the calls to KLKN on August 1. Before then, Lincoln was one of the largest cities in the country with only one commercial television station; Omaha's KETV had served as Lincoln's default ABC affiliate, and is still available on cable on most Lincoln-area cable systems, including remaining the default ABC affiliate on some smaller systems. KLKN's signal coverage still skews west of Lincoln, with the transmitter located near Utica, Nebraska, in western Seward County. The Lincoln market is one of the few in the country (Grand Rapids and Tampa Bay being others) where there are two competing ABC affiliates in the market, as the Grand Island/Hastings/Kearney portion of the market continues to be served by NTV. In December 2006, KLKN began using new graphics and music, similar to its sister stations KCAU-TV, WOI-TV and WHBF, but did not drop the Eyewitness News title. KLKN does not carry ABC World News Now. Instead, the station signs off every night making it one of the few remaining stations in the country to do so. However, many Lincoln area viewers can receive World News Now via either KETV, Omaha from the northeast over-the-air or on cable, or Nebraska Television from the west via satellite. From 1996 to 2003, Citadel operated KLKE (Channel 24), a satellite station in Albion repeating KLKN programming, as a replacement for moving Channel 8's license from Albion to Lincoln. The station was shut down in March 2003 and its license returned to the Federal Communications Commission after determining that the cost of converting the station to digital broadcasting was prohbitive.[2] KLKE's vacant transmitter is located near Elgin at 41°56′25.9″N 98°16′57.4″W﻿ / ﻿41.940528°N 98.282611°W﻿ / 41.940528; -98.282611﻿ (KLKE). This has resulted in parts of Northeast Nebraska including O'Neill, Neligh, and Albion having no local over-the-air ABC signal; however, KLKN and KHGI remain available on cable and satellite in these areas. On Monday December 1, 2008, KLKN launched an affiliation with Retro Television Network on its DT2 subchannel and Time Warner channel 82 and Charter digital 398, alongside sister stations WOI-TV in Des Moines and WHBF-TV in the Quad Cities. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KLKN&action=edit&section=2 edit On-air staff http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KLKN&action=edit&section=3 edit Current Anchors *'Rod Fowler' - Channel 8 Eyewitness News at 5,6, 10 *'Vanessa Brown' - Channel 8 Eyewitness News at 5, 6, 10 *'Brittany Jeffers' - Channel 8 Eyewitness News This Morning/Midday *'Vanessa McClure' - Channel 8 Eyewitness News Weekend newscasts Reporters *'Ashley Larson' *'Stephanie Costanzo' *'Jill Johnson' *'Dan Pearlman' *'Kali Nicole' *'Karen Morfitt' ESP: Live Weather; *'Kevin Coskren' - Chief Meteorologist *'Luke Dorris' - Morning/Midday Meteorologist *'Darby Bybee' - Weekend Meteorologist Sports' *'Brett Edwards' - Sports Director *'Ryan Gager' - Weekend Sports Anchor http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KLKN&action=edit&section=4 edit Newsroom management *''Roger Moody'' - General Manager *''Mark Haggar'' - News Director *''Linda Van Hoosen'' - Assignment Manager *''Melissa Lindell'' - Senior Producer *''Keith Stueven'' - Chief Photographer *''Charlie Horan'' - Producer *''Derek Sasman'' - Creative Services Director *''Jeff Swanson'' - Operations Manager *''Dave Dwinell'' - Promotions Manager http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KLKN&action=edit&section=5 edit News/station presentation http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KLKN&action=edit&section=6 edit Newscast titles *''News 8'' (1996-2001) *''Channel 8 Eyewitness News'' (2002-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KLKN&action=edit&section=7 edit Station slogans *''You'll Say I See'' (2002-2006) *''Lincoln's Own ABC'' (2006-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Television.svg This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KLKN&action=edit&section=8 edit Digital television After the analog television shutdown scheduled for February 17, 2009, KLKN-TV moved back to channel 8. KLKN will be one of about 30% of TV stations in the United States to broadcast its digital signal on a high VHF channel assignment, alongside sister station KCAU-TV in Sioux City, and many ABC owned-and-operated stations and affiliate stations who have broadcast on channel 7 and used the Circle 7 logo, such as WABC in New York City, KABC in Los Angeles, and WJLA in Washington, D.C. KLKN itself actually uses a version of the circle logo, along with all three of its sister stations under parent owner Citadel Communications Company, Ltd.